charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt ' '''is a character in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical Veruca appears in the songs: * "When Veruca Says" * "It Must Be Believed To Be Seen" * "Strike That, Reverse It" * "Pure Imagination" * "Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet" She is a rich girl who likes ballet. (Because Veruca wears pink ballet slippers with diamonds and a baby pink and white tutu and a diamond necklace, in the factory she wears white gloves and pink mink fur coat.) She lives in England (UK Version)/Russia (USA Version) with her mother and her father. Her age is 12. Her father is a billionaire who owns a peanut company. She is the second Golden Ticket Winner. (Dances her ballet with her father in 'When Veruca Says' song after finding Golden Ticket Winner Number 2.) Her father sent his factory workers to unwrap chocolate bars to find a Golden Ticket. In the factory, she shows her bratty and annoying self often. When she introduces herself to Willy Wonka ("Strike That, Reverse It!") she attempts to impress him with a cute appearance, but is eventually angered and immediately yells and bickers at him. In the Chocolate Room, she screams in surprise and horror when Augustus Gloop falls into the chocolate waterfall before he is sucked up and throw the pipes above. She is next shown mocking Violet Beauregarde. As Violet begins to swell into a blueberry ("Juicy!") Veruca is seen comically pointing at her in a false astonishment. Violet then swipes her pointing finger down and throws her a threatening gesture before she once again panics and waddles being the mixing vat. Veruca also makes a mocking gesture, comparing her slim figure with Violet's new form. She later shows a slightly sadastic side when she is seen to be visibly happy as chunks of exploded Violet rain down, amused by the young girls sticky end. In the Nut Room, where she meets her unholy demise, she sees the squirrels and demands to have one, but Wonka says "no" which angers her. The squirrels are only moving puppets. And if a red light appears on one, it is a bad nut and the yellow brick circle on the bin chute spins round. As she goes in to get a squirrel during Veruca's Nutcracker Sweet, she is judged as a bad nut. She then dances a ballet with the Oompa-Loompas riding on the giant squirrels. Her father goes in the room to rescue her, but they both are forced into the bad nut chute. They then spin around as they are sucked to the furnace below. In the Broadway version, Veruca chases Jeremy, one of the squirrels into the Nut room and dances a darker version of the song in which the giant squirrels eyes turn red and tear her apart from her limbs, and Mr. Salt leaves to rescue her. Wonka assures the ticket winners; Mike, Charlie, Mrs.Teavee, Grandpa Joe, that the Oompa Loompas will some how put her back together with glue sticks. In the movie and the novel Veruca is British. In the Broadway musical she's Russian. In the West End musical she remains British. In the Broadway version a puppet of Veruca is shown when the squirrels tear her apart. This was done after Emma Pfaeffle exited the stage when she climbed up the Bad Nut Chute. In the West End production Veruca and her father both die after they go down the garbage chute. In the Broadway production Mr. Salt survives and he goes to rescue his daughter. As in the West End production, in the Broadway production Veruca dies in the factory after the squirrels tear her apart. Emma Pfaeffle, who played Veruca on Broadway does ballet in real life. Emma began dancing, singing, and acting when she was 5 years old. She has a Bachelor of Fine Arts in dance from SUNY Purchase College. Portrayals Original West End *Polly Allen *Tia Noakes *Ellie Simons Former West End *Matilda Belton (November 2013–May 2014) *Scarlet Roche (November 2013–May 2015, December 2015–April 2016) *Amy Carter (May 2014–April 2015) *Hannah Howland (May 2014–October 2015) *Ella Tweed (May 2015–December 2015) *Ellie Benge (May 2015–April 2016) *Stella Haden (October 2015–January 2017) *Lauren Henson (April 2016–January 2017) *Daisy Sequerra (April 2016–January 2017) Broadway *Emma Pfaeffle (March 2017–January 2018) First National Tour *Jessica Cohen (September 2018–September 2019) *Halli Tolland (September 2019–October 2019) Second National Tour *Angela Palladini (January 1, 2020–''Present) Australia *Karina Russell Category:West End characters Category:Broadway characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:English Category:British Category:Russians Category:Antagonists